


Shower time

by chaos_monkey



Series: Inappropriate Places [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Inappropriate use of communal showers, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-indulgent smut, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wetting, cleaning is all automated in the SW universe, it's fine, just... so much piss, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Eli and Thrawn both give each other a little show in the Academy gym showers one evening.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Inappropriate Places [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983911
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	Shower time

**Author's Note:**

> (told you there'd be more of this)

Eli quickly fell into the habit of taking a piss outside in front of Thrawn whenever they had the opportunity. Though he often held it a little longer in anticipation if he _knew_ he was going to get a chance— like when they occasionally went out drinking outside the Academy— he also snuck them in even when he wasn’t busting to go, quickly and casually marking up the occasional wall or trash chute while Thrawn watched, just because he could. 

He also started leaving the door open to the small ‘fresher in their shared room from time to time— specifically, whenever Thrawn had been watching him intently while he made a little show of waiting a little too long, squirming and holding himself while sitting at the small desk or lying on his bed studying. And any time they found themselves alone in a public washroom, he always stroked himself idly while peeing until he was semi-hard, standing just far back enough from the urinal for Thrawn to get a good view. 

Thrawn sometimes did the same, too— leaving the ‘fresher door open or standing a half step back in the publics so Eli could watch him piss— though he mostly preferred to just watch Eli doing it. And though it wasn’t a _daily_ occurrence, they frequently jacked off together at night afterwards; each staying in their own bunk and listening to each other blatantly getting off; both thinking about whatever piss games they’d gotten up to earlier that day— or at least, Eli assumed that’s what Thrawn was thinking about, too, because _he_ sure as hell was. 

It was great. 

And it just kept getting better. 

* * *

Eli stretched as he undressed, groaning and rolling his shoulder. It was still aching a bit from slamming down to the mat one time too many during sparring sessions the week before. And the extra resistance training he'd been ordered to do at the gym three times a week to 'bulk up a little' really wasn't helping matters. 

"I can't fucking wait to get out of this place, I swear," Eli called, grumpily tossing his sweaty gym clothes at his locker and padding barefoot over to get a towel. Thrawn had stayed late with him and was already showering. They were the only ones still there, everyone else long gone to supper, so Eli wasn't worried about his grumbling being overheard. "It wasn't like this back at Myomar." 

"I imagine they must have a reputation to maintain," Thrawn answered, raising his voice above the noise of his shower, the water drumming loudly on the hard floor. 

Eli huffed. Securing the towel snugly around his hips, he made his way through to the showers with his stomach rumbling. A quick wash and then they could go get some food, and… 

Eli’s train of thought drifted to a halt as Thrawn turned around in his doorless shower stall, blinking water out of his eyes. He looked _damn_ good, water pouring down his body, brilliant red eyes glowing through the haze of steam and his hands sliding over his own skin as he lathered himself up with soap all over. 

… _All_ over. 

His gaze drifting down, Eli licked suddenly dry lips and then jerked his eyes back up, realizing he'd been staring. But Thrawn apparently didn’t mind— he didn't say anything or turn away; just continued scrubbing himself with foamy lather, his movements getting notably slower as Eli watched, less brisk and businesslike, and more… Well, more _sensual._

Eli’s breathing picked up, his eyes drawn inexorably _down_ yet again as Thrawn slowly, _deliberately_ slid one long-fingered, soapy blue hand all the way down his front, from collarbone to crotch, fingers slipping through the narrow trail of jet-black hair on his taut lower belly. He brushed lightly over his cock, thumb hooking over the base of his shaft and his fingers sliding further down to cup his balls; and Eli couldn’t have looked away anymore even if he’d _wanted_ to. 

His own hand drifted inwards as he watched Thrawn squeezing his junk, blatantly fondling himself and not making any pretense of washing whatsoever; and Thrawn’s piercing red gaze stayed laser-focused on him while the Chiss lieutenant touched himself with slow, deliberate strokes, cock visibly thickening up in his hand. Sucking absentmindedly at his bottom lip with a crooked smirk, his breath hitching slightly with anticipation, Eli played his fingertips over his own filling erection, idly tracing the shape of his cock through his towel so Thrawn could see him getting hard. 

After _listening_ to Thrawn getting off in bed above him for weeks, maybe he was finally gonna get to _watch_ it. 

He was also thinking this might be a perfect opportunity to see if Thrawn actually wanted to get off _while_ watching him piss, instead of just afterwards, when Thrawn paused— and then, to Eli's disappointment, let go of himself again, instead just pressing his open palm flat against his lower belly, fingertips resting just above his half-hard cock. He didn't… turn away or anything, though, or even go back to washing or rinsing himself off in the water that was still coursing down his body, splashing to the tiled floor and running off the tip of his dick in a way that almost looked… almost looked like he was— 

Thrawn's stomach tightened briefly, his cock jumping, and Eli's breath caught sharply, his own dick twitching under his towel. The trickle of what clearly was _not_ just shower water after all thickened, becoming a hard stream of piss arcing out in front of Thrawn to splatter onto the wet floor just outside the shower, his cock lifting from the force of it. 

" _Fuck,_ " Eli muttered fervently, breathing harder, his filling cock warm against his palm as he rubbed himself harder through his towel. 

Thrawn reached back with one hand to turn the shower off and kept going, his stomach tensing slightly, broad blue chest rising and falling with every shallow breath he took and his other palm pressed flat around the base of his cock again. With the shower off, the splashing of piss hitting the floor echoed loudly through the empty room, mingling with the quieter dripping of water and Thrawn’s ever-so-slightly unsteady, rapid breathing. 

Groaning low in his throat, Eli squeezed himself tighter, his towel already tenting out obscenely in front of his thighs and his eyes _riveted_ to the sight of Thrawn, half-erect and pissing on the floor, right in front him. Thrawn wasn’t even bothering to hold himself, his cock twitching and jumping every now and then when he briefly pushed out a harder spray, sending the thick stream splashing erratically over the changeroom floor. 

Whether it was the arousal or the sight and sound of _Thrawn_ peeing, Eli didn't know, but what had been a light nudge of pressure in his belly before— an 'I could go if I wanted but I don't _have_ to' level— was rapidly deepening into something hotter and heavier and more urgent. As Thrawn stiffened up even more and began stroking himself again, cock still spurting short, intermittent jets of piss into the puddle he’d made, Eli gripped himself through his towel, settled back in his stance a little, and let go right there with a groaning sigh of relief and a small shudder. 

He could _hear_ it hissing out of him and straight into his towel, running down the inside of it to splatter all over the damp floor at his feet, quickly soaking through the fabric as he peed harder. Groaning again, Eli stared down at himself through heavy-lidded eyes as he wet his towel, panting at the feel of it dripping down his legs and bathing the head of his cock in liquid heat, the thick material growing hot and wet and heavy under his hand as it got increasingly saturated with his piss. 

The rapidly growing wet patch and streaks spread further and further the more he emptied himself, until the front of his towel was almost entirely drenched. He started rubbing himself again before he was even finished, panting; and at the sound of Thrawn’s quiet grunt and increasingly ragged breathing, Eli jerked his gaze back up to find Thrawn pumping his— Eli’s eyes widened— his very very _large_ blue cock fast and hard while he watched Eli pee all over himself, and his towel, and the floor. 

“Fuck me,” Eli groaned, squeezing himself even harder while he pissed, his gaze riveted to the sight of Thrawn jerking off openly, almost _desperately,_ in front of him. The heavy stream was finally starting to slacken and Eli was just beginning to stroke himself off properly through his dripping wet towel when Thrawn went rigid with a strangled groan, his abs going taut and his hips twitching, his hand jerking spastically over his shaft. 

Heat flared up sharp and demanding behind Eli’s cock as he watched Thrawn twitch and shudder through his release, pulse after pulse of thick, whitish come spurting from the tip of his dick and onto the floor he’d just pissed on. Panting, Eli finally let go of himself just long enough to shove his hand under the edge of his drenched, dripping towel and get a grip on his wet cock with another low, shaky moan. He’d barely finished peeing but he was already _achingly_ hard, his heartbeat throbbing hot through his cock and his pulse thrumming in his ears. 

He hesitated for a split second, tempted to just get rid of the towel so Thrawn could see _him_ come too— but the feel of the piss-soaked fabric rubbing over the head of his cock felt too fucking good to pass up. He kept going, tension coiling tighter behind his cock as he fisted himself almost frantically, his other hand clenching in the warm, wet towel clinging to his thighs and his legs quivering under him as he hurtled towards release in mere moments. He’d never quite played piss games like _this_ before— and as he wondered what it would feel like to actually… wet his _clothes_ like this instead of just a towel, the heat in his gut abruptly flared higher and tipped him straight over the edge. 

Orgasm crashed through him, pulling a moan from his throat in a series of breathless gasps, his cock straining and twitching in his tight grip and sticky heat pulsing into his wet towel around the sensitive head of his dick. He swayed on his feet, pulse thudding loudly in his ears, his legs twitching and trembling and his knees wobbling under him as he panted for air and tried to catch his breath again. Thrawn was still watching him with that intense gaze, a faint, pleased smirk tugging at one corner of his mouth and his hand still at his softening cock, hanging thick and heavy between his legs. 

Eli breathed out a giddy laugh before he’d even quite finished quivering through the aftershocks. “Fuck,” he managed, grinning wider and only reluctantly letting go of his spent, over-sensitive cock. 

Thrawn’s lips twitched, his smirk deepening and that hint of a deep purple blush high in his cheeks as he finally turned his shower back on. “Indeed.” 

His footsteps making little wet slaps as he crossed the room again, Eli tugged his heavy, wet towel off with a grimace and another little delighted shiver, quickly shoving it down the dirty laundry chute before returning and _finally_ stepping into the shower stall next to Thrawn to wash off. 

Maybe training late every now and then wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 


End file.
